Pranked Prophecy
by WAS HALFSUN MOVING ACCOUNTS
Summary: Sparrowpaw and Berrypaw are the 2 prankers of their clan, and their favorite victim is Cloudpaw. But when they tell Cloudpaw that she's the subject of a (nonexistent) prophecy, she actually BELIEVES it. And so does their clan leader, Duststar, who sends the young she-cat on a dangerous mission. Shocked, Sparrowpaw and Berrypaw tag along and soon become mixed with a REAL prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: You thought I was dead, didn't you? XD It's been almost a year since I've last been on this site. *looks back at old stories and cringes* Well, here's a new story for all of you. Finally. I'm quitting Owlflight, sorry, because the plot was seriously awful and the writing was mediocre, at best. I hope this one will be slightly better X3**

Chapter 1

"Sparrowpaw!" The she-cat dug her claws in the frail, wobbly branch. She tried not to imagine what would happen if she slipped. "You... you little-"

"Now now, Cloudpaw," said Sparrowpaw, amused. "Don't get your tail in a twist. It's only your fault you decided to climb to the top of the tree."

"That's because you said you would put fire ants in my nest if I didn't!" Cloudpaw shrieked. "You are the worst brother ever!" Sparrowpaw snickered and walked away, leaving Cloudpaw hanging, both metaphorically and literally.

* * *

Sparrowpaw was smiling and purring all the way back to camp. His mentor, Snowpelt took one look at him and asked, "What did you do this time? And where's Cloudpaw?"

Sparrowpaw shrugged. "I don't know," he said. Years of lying to his mentors about his jokes had taught him what he should do (give vague answers, look sincere) and what he shouldn't (tell a ridiculous lie). "Cloudpaw said she was going to hunt some more or something."

Snowpelt narrowed her eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," said Sparrowpaw coolly. "Something about trying to hunt squirrels and birds in the trees." Snowpelt sniffed.

"Okay," Snowpelt said. "Do whatever you want, then." The pure-white she-cat had long since given up trying to mentor Sparrowpaw. The young tom may have had a problem with pranks, but she couldn't deny that he was a skilled hunter and fighter. And whenever he cleaned out the elder's den, the elders would ask him to please leave because he would often prank them, placing twigs and ticks in their nests.

Sparrowpaw smirked and then padded over to the medicine cat's den. As he had hoped, the medicine cat, Thistlepelt, was out, and only the apprentice was inside, sorting leaves.

"Berrypaw!" Sparrowpaw yelled, since the apprentice had a bad ear. Berrypaw stopped working and looked up. "What?"

Sparrowpaw's eyes shone with delight. "I got Cloudpaw out of the way," he said. Berry froze. "You... you killed her?" he gasped. Sparrowpaw snorted.

"Nah," he said, "only trapped her in a tree." He laughed. Berry purred. "She deserves it, anyway," Sparrowpaw continued, "the nosy she-cat."

Berrypaw nodded. "Yeah. I mean, being her brother, I guess I should feel bad that we prank her so much and all, but really," he said, "she is the worst for keeping secrets. I'd tell her, 'My ear aches again, but don't tell mom because I don't want her to worry,' and she'd blurt it out at the next clan meeting."

"It completely justifies our little jokes," said Sparrowpaw. "It's not like a prank ever hurt anybody. Some cat will come along and rescue her from the tree and she'll go back to whining."

"And she's so self-centered."

"And annoying."

"Eavesdrops ALL THE TIME."

"Sticks her nose in other cats' business."

"Complains about everything."

"Her voice is annoying. Oh, and by the way," added Sparrowpaw, "I just thought of a great prank."

"What?"

Sparrowpaw snickered. "You go and tell Cloudpaw that you've had a dream. Tomorrow, I mean."

"Uh-huh."

"And then you tell her you had the dream about her."

"What? Why?"

"Shh." Sparrowpaw whacked him on the head. "Don't interrupt me. So, anyway, you tell her the dream was about her, and that it was obviously from StarClan, and that you were pretty sure it showed her battling against some evil-doers and that you had no idea what it meant."

"Wait," said Berrypaw. "Isn't that a prophecy dream?"

"Yeah!" said Sparrowpaw. "But don't tell her that. She'll think it's a prophecy, and she'll say so, and then Cloudpaw will feel so smart and special." Sparrowpaw laughed. "And no doubt she'll tell the leader, and when Dirt - sorry, _Dust_ star asks you about it, just shake your head and deny everything and claim Cloudpaw is delusional."

"That's mean."

"Exactly. Cloudpaw deserves some mean. Let her think she's all special, then bring her down a few notches, where her head's not stuck in the clouds but down on the ground."

"Huh," said Berrypaw. "You are good at thinking up rude, embarrassing, awful jokes to play on others." Berrypaw grinned. "Let's do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cloudpaw gritted her teeth. _That stupid tom!_ She silently cursed both herself and Sparrowpaw.

It seemed like eternity before another cat came along. Lakefeather, a pretty gray she-cat with a mind made of thistledown, was chasing after a squirrel. The squirrel just happened to shoot up the tree Cloudpaw was in, and Lakefeather clawed her way up it.

"Lakefeather!" Cloudpaw cried. The she-cat looked up, surprised, and the squirrel got away.

"Cloudpaw?" asked Lakefeather. "What are you doing up there?"

"Sparrowpaw made me climb up," she explained. Lakefeather frowned and tilted her head sideways.

"He _made_ you?" said Lakefeather. "How?"

"That isn't important," said Cloudpaw. She could feel the branch starting to give in to her weight and clutched at the tree. "Just get me down."

"I thought siblings were supposed to be nice to each other," said Lakefeather. "Did he apologize?"

"Lakefeather, _please_ ," Cloudpaw said, exasperated.

"Please what?"

 _StarClan, this she-cat is even more clueless than I thought._ "Just... get me down from here," Cloudpaw said, teeth gritted.

"But you might be too heavy," said Lakefeather, "and then we'd both fall down."

"For StarClan's sake, Lakefeather," snapped Cloudpaw, "just get me out of this tree or find someone who can, you bird-brained she-cat." She immediately felt guilty as she watched Lakefeather's eyes fill with tears.

"You..." Lakefeather's eyes were huge, blue, and watery, filled with hurt.

Cloudpaw sighed. "Nevermind. Just... please. Find someone who can get me out." The she-cat could feel herself slipping and she grabbed onto a branch beside her. She was easily the smallest apprentice in the clan, but the branch she was holding onto wouldn't support even her weight much longer.

By some miracle, Lakefeather nodded, sniffing, and ran to the camp.

 _Great StarClan,_ though Cloudpaw. _She understood what I was saying._

She immediately mentally deleted the thought when she saw who Lakefeather had arrived with. Berrypaw. Besides the fact that he was so weak he could barely lift a rabbit, her brother was a smaller ginger version of Sparrowpaw and teased her mercilessly and embarrassed her every chance he got. But then again, Cloudpaw couldn't really blame Lakefeather. The entire clan thought he was an angel and pitied him because of his bad ear. Berrypaw obviously enjoyed the attention.

Berrypaw tilted his head. "Hey," he said casually, as if he had conversations with siblings stuck in trees all the time, "what's up?"

"Me, obviously," snapped Cloudpaw. "Now get me out of this tree." Berrypaw shrugged.

"Why should I?" he said, grinning. "You look comfy up there."

"Berrypaw," Cloudpaw said very slowly, "you better get me down on the ground because I don't want to be stuck on this tree until tomorrow. And I would definitely not like what I would do to you if you didn't."

The ginger tom snickered. "Oh... down on the ground, as opposed to head in the clouds. _Tomorrow._ " He laughed like it was a good joke.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'll get you down from there. The guilt of being a big brother watching you beg me for help is too much."

Cloudpaw was instantly suspicious. "What are you doing?" she said.

"Rescuing you." Berrypaw climbed up to the top of the tree and grabbed her by the scruff.

"You're not seriously going to drag me down, are you?" Cloudpaw scoffed. "You'll drop me."

"Nuh-uh. I'm not going to drag you down." A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes. "But maybe.. just maybe... I'll drop you."

"You wouldn't," said Cloudpaw, horrified.

"I could," said Berrypaw, "but I'm in a good mood right now so I won't." Berry instead guided her paws to branch after branch, occasionally making comments like "Don't put your paw there, fuzz-brain! Can't you see that branch isn't stable?" or "Dig your claws into the trunk, thistle-head. You're going to slip if you don't." All in all, Cloudpaw was impressed, but slightly suspicious, of the sudden change in him.

"You know," said Cloudpaw once they were on the ground, "you're not so bad when you're actually helping me. Thanks."

"Hey, no prob," said Berrypaw. "Anything for my dear, _special_ sister."

* * *

"She bought it! She actually bought all that sappy, big-brother junk!" Berrypaw crowed to Sparrowpaw. They were sitting in the medicine cat den, since Thistlepelt wasn't back from his herb-gathering yet.

Sparrowpaw laughed. "StarClan, that she-cat is hopeless." Berrypaw nodded. "Have you thought up details for your dream yet?"

Berrypaw froze. "What? I thought it was just what you said, you know, evil, StarClan, all that junk."

"But you have to come up with details to make it more believable, you see," explained Sparrowpaw. "Like, I dunno, the StarClan cats you saw, what the evil looked like, stuff like that. Cloudpaw's going to ask you all sorts of stuff like that so she feels more important."

"Oh." Silence. Then, "Tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," said Sparrowpaw. "Tomorrow, Cloudpaw's going to feel like both the most important cat in the clan and the most embarrassed one, too."

 **Reply time!**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows: Thank you!**

 **EradrinSkyleaf: Thank you and yeah! Sparrowpaw is definitely a prankster.**

 **Caelyx: Glad you like it!**

 **Pebbleshine: So it does...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Berrypaw was restless all night. Not just because of the prophecy - though it _was_ making him jittery, as he was nervous before every prank - but mostly because his mentor, Thistlepelt, hadn't returned yet.

When morning finally came, Berrypaw got up, yawning, his eyes bleary and tired. Sparrowpaw stuck his head inside the medicine den, the exact opposite of his brother. The dark tabby was restless but excited, hopping up and down. Sparrowpaw seemed to feed off of playing bad jokes on others.

"Sparrowpaw," Berrypaw groaned, "why are you here?"

"So you can tell me the details you thought up for the 'prophecy,' of course," Sparrowpaw responded, grinning. He cuffed Berrypaw on his bad ear.

"Ow!" Berrypaw yelped. "What was that for?"

"To wake you up a bit," replied Sparrowpaw. "So tell me. The prophecy, right?"

"Uh, yeah," said Berrypaw, moving to organize the stack of herbs next to him. "Like, I've been to the Moonpool before-" Sparrowpaw snorted.

"Obviously," said the tabby tom, grinning. Berrypaw rolled his eyes.

"So I'm just going to tell Cloudpaw what it really looks like. I've thought about what StarClan cats should be there, and I'm considering all the past leaders of all the clans. And the medicine cats too."

Sparrowpaw was silent. Then, "Don't you think that's too much?"

"What do you mean?"

" _All_ the leaders?" Sparrowpaw snorted. "Sure, why don't you throw in every cat that ever existed too! Berrypaw, don't you know that most of the leaders have faded away by now?"

"Oh. Right."

"Just name a few of the greats: Firestar, Bramblestar, Bluestar. Some awesome medicine cats too. And the bravest warriors."

"Uh.. okay," said Berrypaw hesitantly. Sparrowpaw nodded and steered him away from the herbs and out into the camp.

"Wait, what? Now?" asked Berrypaw confused. He quickly shut up as he saw Cloudpaw approaching him.

"Hey, Berry," she said. "Thanks. For getting me out of the tree yesterday. I never could've done it myself."

Berry cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. I have something to tell you."

To his surprise, Cloudpaw nodded sympathetically. "I know," she said. Berrypaw was shocked.

"Wait, what?"

"About... _it_." Cloudpaw looked around nervously. "Berrypaw, you can't tell anyone."

"H-how do you know?" Berrypaw stuttered. Cloudpaw rolled her eyes.

"Practically the whole clan knows. You know, about... your little crush on Featherpaw," Cloudpaw whispered. Berry let out a relieved sigh. Then he got angry.

"Wait, you think I have a crush on Featherpaw?" he fumed. Cloudpaw nodded. "Everyone knows, Berry."

"I don't have a crush on Featherpaw!" Berrypaw shouted. "And that's not what I was going to tell you about, you... you infernal she-cat!"

"You're lying," smirked Cloudpaw. Berrypaw growled.

"I was _going_ to tell you that StarClan sent me a prophecy about you!" he yelled angrily, loud enough for the whole clan to hear. Cloudpaw's eyes grew round.

"What? I-I'm in a prophecy?"

"Uh, yeah," said Berrypaw. "But don't tell anyone," he quickly added.

"Too late," said Cloudpaw. "The whole clan heard you." She was glowing with happiness. "A _prophecy_! About _me_!"

"What's this about a prophecy?" Berrypaw turned around. Duststar stood in front of him, frowning.

"Uh..."

"I'm in a prophecy!" Cloudpaw chirped. But before Duststar could respond, Thistlepelt staggered through the camp entrance and ran for Duststar. He collapsed on the ground.

"Thistlepelt!" Duststar was obviously surprised. "Where were you? And what happened to you?"

Thistlepelt panted. Berrypaw jumped to his paws, alarmed. "He needs herbs!" he shouted and ran for the medicine cat den. Berrypaw returned a moment later with a mouthful of thyme and a poppy head and shoved the herbs into the elderly medicine cat's mouth.

"Thistlepelt, are you okay?" shouted Berrypaw. "What happened?"

The thyme and poppy was starting to take effect. Thistlepelt's breathing slowed down and his eyes lost the panicky look they once had. "Ohhh," he groaned. "Berrypaw, is Duststar hear? H-he needs to hear what I have to say."

"Yes, Duststar is here." _And the entire clan, too._ All the cats had gathered around Thistlepelt to form a lopsided ring.

Thistlepelt sighed. "I... I have a prophecy. From StarClan." Berrypaw suddenly felt uneasy.

"Hey!" squeaked Cloudpaw, excited. "Berrypaw just had a prophecy about me!"

Thistlepelt looked at Berrypaw. "What was the prophecy like?"

 _Great StarClan. I never dreamed this would be mixed up with a real prophecy._ "Uh, you know, why don't we let Thistlepelt tell his prophecy first?" said Berrypaw weakly. "It's probably more important and all."

Thistlepelt frowned. "I... I was out gathering herbs. The sun had just barely set, but I was in a hurry to get back to camp. But then, suddenly, it was like I was _frozen._ I couldn't move, couldn't talk..." Thistlepelt shivered. "I was so scared. Then the feeling sort of glided away and there was my old mentor, Grasstail, right in front of me.

"She... she gave me a prophecy. Grasstail told me, 'There will be an evil so cold, so destructive, it will stop all the clans in their tracks and fill them with fear. It must be stopped soon or they will be frozen with horror until the end.' It was so awful. When she finally disappeared I looked up and saw that it was morning, and must have been standing in that same position all night." Thistlepelt whimpered and hobbled over to the medicine cat den.

There was peace for exactly two seconds. Then all the cats went wild.

"No!" Lakefeather wailed. "We're all going to die!" Her mate, Hawkclaw, comforted her. "Shh, no one is going to die."

Most of the kits were too young to understand what had happened, but one of them only had half a moon until apprenticeship and started crying.

"Please!" shouted Duststar. "Everyone, calm down! There's still Berrypaw's prophecy!"

Berrypaw knew what would happen if he told Duststar the 'prophecy.' Cloudpaw would be sent to battle that frozen evil, and probably die doing so. "Uh, Duststar," he mumbled, "it's not really a prophecy, more like a-"

"He told me all about it!" interrupted Sparrowpaw. "A real prophecy! About Cloudpaw, saying that she would fight against evil or something." Berrypaw shot him a look that said, _What are you doing?_ Sparrowpaw flicked his tail. "Anyways," he continued, "StarClan is _definitely_ telling that Cloudpaw needs to go fight against the baddies."

"Sparrowpaw, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Berrypaw's voice was sweet, but his eyes were downright murderous. Sparrowpaw nodded.

Once they were alone, Berrypaw whisper-shouted, "What do you think you're doing? Duststar will send Cloudpaw on a quest for good or whatever and she'll probably be _killed_!"

"Don't you understand, Berrypaw? This is a blessing in disguise!" Sparrowpaw whispered, excited. "It's not like Cloudpaw will be in any real danger; after all, Duststar wouldn't just send an inexperienced apprentice alone, would he? She'd be with seasoned warriors, only the very best. And once Cloudpaw realizes that she's not strong or skilled enough, well, it'll bring her down a few notches, just like we originally planned, won't it?" Sparrowpaw nodded, like he was agreeing with himself.

"Isn't that a bit cruel?" said Berrypaw doubtfully.

"No way," said Sparrowpaw. "It's basically the same idea as before: take her head out of the clouds. And obviously, we'll go with her, right?"

"But I'm a medicine cat!"

"Medicine cat _apprentice_ ," snorted Sparrowpaw. "Come on, it's not like she'll _die_ or anything. It's just a dumb prank, but it's a good one, wouldn't you agree?"

Berrypaw frowned. "I - okay." He sighed in defeat. "You win."

 **Reply time!**

 **FanficTo-A-T: o3o**

 **EradrinSkyleaf: Yeah, poor Cloudpaw. Sparrowpaw just doesn't like her and Berrypaw follows his example. :3 And thank you!**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows: Yup!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Amberwing, you'll go with Cloudpaw. Stop by at all the other clans and tell them about it too," ordered Duststar.

Sparrowpaw was elated and not listening to a word Duststar had said. For a moment, when Thistlepelt announced the real prophecy - which came as a sudden, terrifying, and unexpected shock - Sparrowpaw was afraid that his prank was going to fail.

Then he had mentally scolded himself: _What's more important, the fate of all the clans or some stupid prank you want to play on your sister?_ And afterwards, after his talk with Berrypaw, he had started to feel a bit better. Like he hadn't failed. Sparrowpaw hated failing in anything.

Which was his dumb, selfish reason for pranking others: he liked the feeling of being in control over that small part of the prankee's life, liked the way they would blush afterwards, cross and fuming. The way it, in some weird, twisted way, made him feel accomplished.

 _Berry would smack me if he knew I was getting so philosophical,_ thought Sparrowpaw. His thoughts were interrupted by Berrypaw yelling, "Duststar! Sparrowpaw and I want to go with Cloudpaw too."

Duststar glared at him. "Berrypaw," he growled, "you not only have limited experience with battle training and hunting, you are a medicine cat apprentice. You need to stay to complete your training.

"Amberwing has an apprentice _she_ needs to train," sulked Berrypaw. Duststar flicked his ear, which was his way of giving in.

"Yes! Come on, Sparrow!" Berry whooped. The foursome - Amberwing, Cloudpaw, Berrypaw, and Sparrowpaw - left the camp.

They went to ShadowClan first. Rosestar had tilted her head and stared at them curiously as they told her about the prophecy. Sparrowpaw didn't care much for Rosestar. She treated everyone outside her clan like kits.

"A prophecy?" she said, skeptical. "Then how come my medicine cat didn't get it too?"

"I don't know why Owlflight didn't get the prophecy, Rosestar," said Amberwing, "but we _do_ know that Thistlepelt did. And so did Berrypaw." Rosestar simply sniffed.

"You can have Goldenstripe," she snorted, and flicked her tail at a tabby she-cat yelling furiously at one of her clanmates. Sparrowpaw winced. "Goldenstripe!" called Rosestar.

Goldenstripe immediately stopped shouting. "Rosestar, what is it?"

"You're going on a.. journey now. For some prophecy about being frozen." Goldenstripe nodded. "Sure."

They went to WindClan after that. Willowstar wasn't as willing to give them one of her most senior warriors.

"Leaf-bare is coming soon," she said. "I can't afford to give up one of my warriors."

"Willowstar, I-" Amberwing was interrupted by Sparrowpaw, who hissed, "Willowstar, if one of your warriors doesn't come along to help us on this quest, there might not _be_ a clan to take of afterwards."

Willowstar frowned. "Fine. Badgerpelt!" she shouted. A burly young tom stepped forward.

"Why do I have to go?" he grumbled.

" _Badgerpelt_." Badgerpelt rolled his eyes and walked over to the group.

RiverClan was last. Pebblestar had sent his most senior warrior, Crowstripe, on the journey without a word.

"Thank you," Berrypaw mumbled. The group set off.

 **Ugh, sorry for really short, really lazy chapter but I'm not really in the mood for anything other than watching cat animations on Youtube. Since a lot of people seem to hate Sparrowpaw and Berrypaw (because they're fat, lazy jerks who bully their sister) I dunno... I tried to make Sparrowpaw relatable? Sort of?**

 **Replies!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Aspenwing of SkyClan: haha, yeah. Thanks!**

 **The. Fading. Moon: Thanks, and yeah. X3 I tend to try to cram as much information as possible into one chapter because I just want to get to a certain part, glossing over everything else along the way. Maybe because I write way too many short stories and little thingies. XD**

 **EradrinSkyleaf: Thanks!**

 **Pebbleshine: Definitely...**


End file.
